


В моих ладонях вечность

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль пришел поговорить, но Дин сердит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В моих ладонях вечность

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин, Кастиэль  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Ангст, Songfic  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+90 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Кастиэль пришел поговорить, но Дин сердит...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
глупость какая-то вышла с толпой троеточий…  
---|---  
  
_Ти чекай, щоб зміг прийти,_  
Накажи, спалю мости!  
Ти спитай, я відповім,  
Ти згадай, і стану я твоїм!  
  
Ти чуєш, ти чуєш,  
Ти чуєш, як кличу я тебе!?!  
Ти чуєш, ти чуєш,  
Ти чуєш, як кличу я тебе!?!  
  
Ти скажи, щоб я почув,  
Доторкнись, щоб я відчув!  
Ти літай, щоб я дістав,  
Ти ховай, щоб знову відшукав! ©

\- Зачем ты вернулся?  
Дин стоял к ангелу спиной, перебирая какие-то газетные вырезки на столе. У них с Сэмом тут дело, но Дин не мог сосредоточиться. Плечи человека были напряжены, и весь его облик источал обиду и злость.  
Ангел не это хотел услышать, когда смог таки появиться перед тем, кого…  
Кастиэль тряхнул головой и осторожно протянул _руку_. Ему хотелось еще раз _прикоснуться_ к Дину.  
Душа чистая, та самая душа, которую он когда-то вытащил из ада, теперь была покрыта серой копотью боли. Мысли, которые раньше ангел мог читать беспрепятственно, сейчас были скрыты за прочной стеной обиды.  
\- Пернатые ублюдки… - пробурчал охотник, полагая, что ангел давно исчез.  
\- Дин… - Кастиэлю было неприятно это слышать, но и упрекнуть человека он не мог.  
\- Зачем? Зачем все это? Кас? – Дин развернулся к ангелу, и посмотрел в глаза. - Ты знаешь, первое время я звал тебя, но потом мне надоело. Ангелы ушли, и ты ушел вместе с ними.  
Охотник снова стал к ангелу спиной. Руки судорожно вцепились в край стола. Выдержка, помогавшая в схватках с демонами, сейчас катилась прямиком в ад, вслед за ними.  
\- Я понимаю…  
\- Да ни черта ты не понимаешь! – Дин грубо перебил Каса и резко повернулся к нему, зеленые глаза пылали яростью. – Я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще когда-либо понимал!  
\- Дин…  
\- Почему ты не понял, когда нужен был мне? Когда я думал, что остался совсем один!  
\- Я не мог. Я… – Кастиэль опустил голову, не в силах смотреть человеку в глаза.  
\- Только не говори мне сейчас о своих миссиях! Год. Целый чертов год от тебя не было никаких вестей, и вот сейчас… - Дин замолчал, подумав вдруг, что выглядит не самым лучшим образом. Он стал прямо, выровнял дыхание и сказал совсем не то, что собирался до этого. – Что _вам_ нужно от меня сейчас?  
Ангел вздрогнул от его вопроса, зеленые глаза сердито сощурились.  
\- Дин… - ангел хотел так много сказать, но никак не мог подобрать правильные слова.  
Человек посмотрел на ангела, и с тоской подумал, что тот не обязан перед ним отчитываться.  
\- Но я должен… - вырвалось у ангела, и он резко поднял на охотника глаза. От злости, беснующейся в глазах человека пару жизней назад, не осталось и следа, только свет – теплый и ласковый.  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой, но я не мог показаться, иначе это поставило бы…  
\- Кас…  
\- …под удар…  
\- Кас… Кастиэль! – Дину пришлось подойти к нему и встряхнуть за плечи. – Замолчи. – Охотник приложил палец к губам ангела. - Меня не интересуют твои гребанные миссии и задания. Просто ответь мне: зачем ты тут? – Дин хотел получить ответ прежде, чем…  
\- Я… Дин… – Ангел умоляюще смотрел человеку в глаза. – Этот год показался мне длиннее всей прожитой жизни. Я не понимаю… я думал, человеческие эмоции стерлись, когда ко мне вернулась Благодать, но…  
\- Кас, - Дин взял в ладони его лицо, - их нельзя выбросить или стереть, они у тебя в сердце… как заноза – причиняют боль…  
\- …как холодный ветер – от которого не спрятаться…  
\- …как ласковое солнце – согревают душу…  
\- …как человек – без которого не можешь жить…  
Кастиэль зарылся рукой в ежик волос на затылке Дина и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Целая вечность стоит этого…

10 декабря 2011


End file.
